Anywhere But Here Without You
by vballqueen17
Summary: It was hard shutting someone out when every thought always brought you straight back to them. One-shot surrounding Kala and Wolfgang after the end of the first season.


**First _Sense8_ fanfic, but I'm pretty excited about it. Hopefully more people get into the show cause it's amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Anywhere But Here Without You**

 _That's why you have to marry Rajan._

Those seven words kept replaying over and over again in her mind. She had been afraid. Violence was not something she was accustomed to, but it seemed to be slowly creeping into her life.

First, her would be father in law was viciously stabbed right before her eyes and then everything that had taken place with Riley and Will in Iceland. Things weren't as simple and peaceful as had hoped they could be.

 _That's why you have to marry Rajan._

Because he was a monster?

Not to her.

These days she didn't belong to herself, but to seven other individuals scattered around the world. Her head and her heart were constantly filled with thoughts and emotions that weren't hers. It was hard to deal with how everyone else was feeling when she couldn't even get a handle of her own emotions.

She had been engaged to marry Rajan, the perfect man according to everyone else around her, but she couldn't bring herself to love him. He was nice, pleasant and seemed to want to do anything to make her happy. Despite all of this she had fallen for someone else. Someone she had never even met in person. Someone who thought himself not good enough for her.

She had been in his head. Felt his pain when his friend was badly hurt. She knew how he felt about her, but she also knew how he felt about himself. Now she was confused. What should she do?

"Kala, are you going out this late?" Her father asked as Kala started for the door.

"Just a quick stroll around the block to clear my head." She said with a forced smile.

He looked like he was going to argue for a moment, but sighed and nodded his head. Kala kissed his cheek and strolled out into the warm evening. Her father didn't need to worry. She was never really alone. Will may have been disconnected for the time being, but Sun was a fighter. She would protect Kala if there was any trouble.

 _That's why you have to marry Rajan._

"Oh, why did you have to say that to me." Kala scowled to herself.

It seemed that everyone thought this would be the best decision for her, but she knew how she felt. And what she felt for Rajan was not love.

Love was the way Amanita held Nomi after a nightmare and soothed her back to sleep. Love was the way Lito looked at Hernando as he pushed his fallen glasses on is face. Love was when Will held Riley in his arms and kissed her with every fiber of his being. That was what loved felt like. Kala had been apart of all of it. Every touch and kiss her cluster felt she felt.

That was love. It made you excited and nervous. That's how she felt when they were sitting down talking about gravity and religion, leaning in ever so slightly. That's how she felt when she was in that car and his fingers traced her cheeks. That's how she felt when their lips touched and she could taste black coffee and feel his hands run through her hair.

"Wow, so this where you live." A raspy voice said behind Kala.

Kala smiled and turned around to see Nomi starring wide-eyed at the lights shining around her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kala asked with a smile.

"Too bad I can't bring Amanita on these mind trips. She would love this." Nomi said smiling brightly. "You're having trouble connecting with Wolfgang, aren't you?"

Kala's smile faltered and she sat down on the concrete steps she had been walking down. Nomi sat down next to her placing a comforting hand on her back. Ever since everything happened it seemed that Wolfgang was trying to shut Kala out, maybe as an effort to push her into marrying Rajan.

"He won't talk to me and it's hard to sense him. It's like he doesn't want to let me in." Kala said after a moment.

"You don't want to marry Rajan, do you?" Nomi asked.

Kala shook her head. "Ever since I saw Wolfgang the day of my wedding, after it was stopped, I felt relieved. It is like I still had time." Kala sighed heavily. "I know I should marry him. Everyone says he is the perfect match and it makes my parents very happy."

"Just because he's a nice guy and everyone says he's perfect for you doesn't mean you should marry him. " Nomi said kindly.

"But Wolfgang made it very clear he does not want us to be together and that I should marry someone whom I do not love." Kala said as a sob threaten to break through.

Nomi pulled Kala close to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Sun told me to fight for the things that mattered to me and I did." Kala said as she pulled herself together.

"So keep fighting." Nomi said encouragingly.

"How do I fight for someone that keeps pushing me away?" Kala argued. "He thinks he is a monster, but I know he's not. He's been through a lot and deep down I know he is capable of love."

"You'll find a way." Nomi said with a bright smile. "Love always does."

Kala looked up at the stars shinning down on her. She was sitting alone now on the concrete stairs. With everything happening she knew there was going to be a lot of fighting in her future, but she would do anything she could to protect the ones she loved.

* * *

Wolfgang pounded his fist into the hospital wall. His knuckles were throbbing, but he ignored it. The monitors beeping quietly were the only sounds that filled the room. He looked down at Felix who was still unconscious.

It was hard not thinking of Kala. Whenever he did it always brought him back to her. Not this time though. He had to do this for her own good. He was a monster. A killer. Everything that was bad. She was kind and beautiful. She deserved to be with someone that could take care of her.

The only thing they had to worry about now where the Whispers, but as they only knew of Nomi, Will and Riley the rest were safe for now. But being with him would be a constant danger. There seemed to be someone always coming after him.

He looked down at Felix. For all the fighting he did he couldn't protect one of his best friends. How would protect her? No, this was better this way. She would be happier in the end and he? Well, he would get over it.

"Love is not something you get over with very easy, my friend." A voice said behind him.

Wolfgang turned around to see Lito sitting in one of the visitor chairs that sat along the walls next to Felix's bed. Wolfgang smiled despite himself. Lito was someone he felt he was starting to grow closer to since they both saved each other.

"Believe me." Lito said more seriously.

Wolfgang remembered the heartbreak and pain Lito felt when Hernando had broken up with him. He could feel Lito's world spiraling out of control.

"I've been through worse." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But love is a beautiful thing and believe me. We all know how you feel about each other." Lito said with a cock of his eyebrow.

"And she'll be marrying Rajan in a few days and see how happy he'll make her. She will forget about her feelings for me and fall in love with him." Wolfgang argued as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lito sighed. "If only it were that simple."

Wolfgang looked away. Ever since this whole sensing seven other people thing happened the word simple had gone right out the window. Of course his life had never really been simple before, but relationships could have been terminated if they needed to. It was hard to get rid of people he shared thoughts and emotions with. Especially now that he had seemed to grow to care for them despite never meeting them in person.

"So what, should I go to India and stop the wedding and pledge my undying love to Kala in hopes that love really will conquer all?" Wolfgang asked sarcastically.

Lito chuckled. "Unfortunately, life is not a movie. If only it worked like that."

"Nothing good will come from this." Wolfgang said flatly.

"I wouldn't say that." Another voice said from the room.

Lito and Wolfgang looked up to see Capheus standing on the other side of the room. He was smiling warmly at the both of them.

"Your optimism is refreshing." Wolfgang said with a sigh.

Capheus was just as bad as Kala when it came to stuff like this, maybe worse. Although it annoyed Wolfgang sometimes he secretly found it enduring. He had never had this many positive looking people in his life and it was surprisingly nice.

"You should follow your heart. It won't lead you astray." Capheus said, still smiling.

"But it will put Kala in danger, being with me."

Lito snorted. "And how much longer are we going to be safe? Will has to remain unconscious so that the Whispers don't find us, but who knows how long it will take for them to find other ways to figure out who we are?"

"Lito is right. Safety is not very much relevant these days." Capheus' smile faltered slightly. "I imagine we're going to need each other if we are to survive this."

"And the people we care about will only prove as weak points." Wolfgang pointed out.

"Or our strongest weapons." Capheus countered. "Just look at Nomi and Amanita."

"And Sun uses the thing she loves to drive her strength when fighting." Lito offered.

Wolfgang remained silent. He had been shutting Kala out that maybe it was too late to change his mind. What if she had already accepted Rajan's offer to be married despite his father's wishes?

"So what if I get on a flight to India and something terrible happens?" Wolfgang finally said.

"What if something wonderful happens?" Capheus asked.

Wolfgang blinked and both Lito and Capheus had disappeared from the room. The sound of monitors the only thing filling the quiet room where Felix was fast asleep.

* * *

Kala pushed her way through the busy morning crowd. She was on her way to Ganesha's temple to pray for guidance. Today she had to give Rajan an answer about the wedding and she was still confused at what to do. There was a part of her that badly wanted to choose Wolfgang, but another part was telling her it would be smarter to just be with Rajan.

There were a lot more people out than normal Kala thought as she pushed her way through a rather large family. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her heart was racing and she grabbed on to the nearest item to steady herself.

Wolfgang was standing in an opened area right ahead of her. Once she stood there for a moment she found herself slowly walking towards him. He was smiling warmly at her. She came to a stop a few feet in front of him. The crowds were parting around them.

"I thought you were shutting me out." She said after a moment.

"I was." He said with a tone of sadness in his voice. "But no matter what I do I always come back to you."

"You can't really be here." Kala said in a shaky voice.

"See for yourself." He said.

Kala closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in his place and she gasped to see that he was standing where she had been. The sights, smells and sounds of Mumbai filled her senses. She clasped a hand to her mouth as tears started to fill her eyes.

Wolfgang took a step towards her and slowly raised his hand, placing it gently on her cheek. Kala placed her hand over it as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to believe that this wasn't just a dream.

"From the moment I first saw you, I wanted you." He said as he lifted her chin up slightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she could feel the tears slide down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"You don't want me to marry Rajan then?" She asked breathlessly.

"I want you to decided what you want."

Kala smiled and pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss. She threw his arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around. Kissing through their mind connection was one thing, but this was something completely magical. It was like their sense were exploding and rushing through their bodies causing their hearts to race and their heads to feel like they were floating.

"I always wanted you too." She said as he laid his forehead against hers. "Always."

* * *

 **These two will be the death of me. I love them so effing much it hurts. If something happens to them in future seasons I might actually cry. Anyway they're adorable and perfect and I just had to write a happy, cute fic because my heart needed it.**

 **Please drop me a review!**

 **vballqueen17**


End file.
